Hot n' Cold
by mileyrocks2
Summary: derek and casey,both had a dream,then relized they r havin feelings that they shouldn't have.they r asking the same quetsions,does he/she like me?y is this happenin? derek is taking it hard,he is changing his moods,casey is tired of it and wants 2 know y.
1. derek's dream

Chapter 1

_**Casey was standing at the top of the stairs looking,i never thought I would say this,she was looking hot.**_

_**Derek couldn't take it no more. Derek walked,he more of ran,to the top of the stairs."Derek,what are you doing.."was all Casey got to say before Derek put his hand around her waist and pulled her in,and crashed his lips on hers.**_

_**When they broke apart for air,"wow",was all Casey could Derek on the other hand had a lot to say,"case,the last couple of days,i developed f fee feel felling feelings for you. case what i'm trying to say is,will you be my girlfriend.**_

"_**Derek,i.."**_

"_**Casey,Casey**"_

"Derek I have to get you up,so get up"Derek's brother Edwin was pulling his blankets. Then Derek woke up.

"ed,ed,what are you doing in here"Derek was shocked and confused,and wondering why he had a dream about Casey.

"me,i'm had to come wake you up,but now,i want to know why were you saying Casey's name in your sleep"Edwin was wondering why he would ever say Casey's name,they hated each other.

_O man ,think fast Derek_"o,i was having a dream about the time,me and Casey,had the shampoo fight,in the bathroom,i was at the part where she was about to spray me".

"okay,well dad,told me to tell you were home,but were leaving for dinner soon,so if your coming get up."he believed his brother,he no reason not too.

"i don't want to go ed,I'm tired,it was a long day at school,you know Friday is always tiring,so I will just stay home"Derek really was tired.

"Okay,well we are going to leave now,bye Derek"Edwin was about to leave but Derek stopped him.

"Ed,wait"Edwin turned to look at him"who is all going?"Derek wanted to know if Casey was going,but he didn't know why.

Edwin was thinking for a second"everyone,except you and Casey."

"wait,why is Casey not going"  
Edwin was hungry,so he wanted out of there"she is not hungry and is talking to someone on I.M., Derek I'm hungry"

"okay,bye Edwardo"with that Edwin left and Derek heard has family all leave.

So Derek was on his bed thinking..

_why did I have a dream about Casey?i mean good think I came up with that whole shampoo fight thing,or Edwin would have found out about my dream. ugh. why would I have a dream about Casey?i don't like her,wait do I,NO,i don't like Casey,i like Kendra,Casey is so whatever._

Derek then got up and went next door to see if Casey was in her room.


	2. casey's dream

Chapter 2

_Derek then got up and went next door to see if Casey was in her room._

As Derek was heading to see if Casey was in her room,he something down stairs. He didn't think nothing about it,so he walked over to Casey's room. He didn't knock,he just opened the door and looked in, He saw no Casey.

"where is she?"

Derek then went down stairs to the living room,he saw no Casey, he went to the kitchen he then saw the back door open. So he went to see what was going on.

When he got out there,he saw no Casey,then he knew there was only won place he didn't look. He didn't look on the couch.

So Derek went inside and closed the back door,then he went to the living and saw Casey was leaving the couch headed to the stairs. Derek then just went and set in his favorite chair,and turned the t.v. On to one of the Hockey games,that was on.

He already saw this one,so he went to his room to lay on his bed,and listen to his radio.

**While with Casey**

she was at her computer,typing to Emily on I.M. When suddenly an I.M name popped up,she had an idea who he was,but didn't know,but she accepted anyway.

_Footballplayer1: hey Casey,i c u didn't leave with Ur family._

_Dancergirlforever: who r u._

_Footballplayer1: don't worry bout DAT._

_Dancergirl1: WHO R U!!TELL ME NOW!!_

_Footballplayer1: I'm not going to say. I will say this, u will know who I am soon,i will be at Ur house sometime tonight._

_Dancergirl1: yea,no Ur not. Now last time,who r u._

_Footballplayer1: don't worry case,u will know soon enough._

_Bye Casey._

_**Footballplayer1 signed out **_

Casey then walked over to her bed,and laid down on it,and started talking out loud to herself.

"who was he?do I know him?what did he mean,'you will find out soon? Hopefully he don't come over,i cant deal with this. Ugh."

with that Casey feel asleep,hoping he would show up.

"_**Derek,why won't you tell me whats wrong with you. You wont talk to Sam,or the family. You also wont talk to Kendra. Just tell me what is wrong."Casey was sitting on the edge of Derek's bed.**_

"_**case listen to me,there s nothing wrong."he was staring at the ceiling**_

"_**Derek,"sigh"tell me the truth. What do you want?it hurts me to see you like this. Please Derek. What do you want?"  
**_

_**Derek look at her deeply," you"**_

_**Casey had he jaw dropped"say what."**_

_**Derek got closer to her"you heard me,case. I want you" with that Derek graped her and pulled her on to him,and crashed his lips to him in a very passionate kiss.**_

_**When they broke apart Casey was shocked."so Case,what do you want"**_

_**Casey smiled and turned to him,"i want you."**_

_**Derek then kissed her again.**_

_**Casey then saw Derek fading she stared his name in a whisper"Derek, Derek, DEREK. DEREK come back.**_

Casey woke up screaming Derek's name."what the heck." why did I have a dream about Derek."

Casey didn't hear anyone down stairs,so she knew the family was still gone.

Then Casey heard the door bell. Then all of a sudden everything came flying back,about the I.M,and him saying he was coming over. she was dreading answering the door,then she heard Derek scream through his room next door." case,get the freaking door."

she got and walked down the stairs.

When she got to the door,she pulled it open slowly, to revile the one person she really didn't want to see.

"told, you that you would find out soon. Nice to see you again. Casey"


	3. I promise

Chapter 3

_When she got to the door,she pulled it open slowly, to revile the one person she really didn't want to see._

"_told, you that you would find out soon. Nice to see you again. Casey"_

she was shocked and was wondering why he was here. she couldn't move from that spot.

"Casey,are you going to say hi,or just stand there like brick wall."

"m, ma,max?"shocked still

pointed at himself "the one and only."

"what are you doing here?"

"well,i wanted to see you,and see how you were,i mean since you broke up with me to go out with that Sam dude, I never get to talk to you."

"WHOA,WHOA,DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME OR SAM,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"MY FAULT,HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY BE MY FAULT,THAT YOU BROKE UP WITH ME TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE,AND HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE."

still standing by the door "they are both your fault because,"

"BECAUSE WHAT,BECUASE I GAVE YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANTED,NO WAIT,BECUASE I STOOD UP FOR YOU. WHAT CASEY, WHAT WAS IT,THAT I DID." he then took the closest thing he could find and threw it at Casey,but she dodged it.

"MAX, ITS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME, WITH MY BEST FRIEND."

**WHILE WITH DEREK.**

"man,i sent Casey to answer the door,and all I hear is nothing. Did she even answer the door? Let me see" Derek walked up to his room and put his ear on the wall that separated the two rooms,he heard nothing." okay so she must have answered it,well then, I'm gonna lay on my bed and sort through some things."

a couple minutes after Derek laid down,and started sorting through stuff in his head,he heard yelling."what the heck. that sounded like a guy yelling. I'll wait a second to see if I was just hearing stuff."

he laid down again,and then he heard yelling again"okay,I'm not hearing stuff,that was Casey"

he could still hear it, then he heard yelling again"okay that it" he heard a loud thud,he jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs thinking Casey is hurt.

When he got to the last 3 stairs,he stopped and he saw max then he heard Casey say' its you fault because you cheated on me with my best friend.'

he then saw max come closer to Casey, with peer anger and hate in his eyes.

"okay,thats enough."

max and Casey turned to look at Derek. Casey then gave him a grateful smile.

**No ones prov,or anything**

Derek came all the way down to the floor,he had his fist gripped at his sides" max step away from my step-sister,or you wont be stepping anywhere ever again."

"Der, why don't you stay out of it, this is between me and Casey."max was getting closer to Casey with his hand to his side.

"no, when you are yelling in our house at Casey, and throwing stuff at her,and almost hitting her. Then its my turn to get involved."Derek was close to max,all Casey had to do was get out of the middle, and he could hit him.

Casey was looking at Derek begging him, not to do anything,that would hurt him. Derek looked at her and with the look he was telling her not to worry,they would both be okay.

Max was coming closer to Casey

"Casey, get behind me NOW." Casey did as she was told and got behind Derek.

Max went to swing and when he did he missed,because she moved out of the way or so he thought, so Derek took his chance,and took his fist that were bunched at his sides and threw one in Max's gut,then the other in his face. another in his gut,another in his face, then when max was on the ground,he kicked him. "if you ever come near her again,i will double the pain."

Derek picked max up and threw him out the door.

Max had a broken nose,broken hand,cuts all over his face,and both eyes were blacked.

When Derek closed the door he ran over to Casey who was on the floor,Derek didn't know why,but he knew it couldn't be good.

"casey," Derek leaned door next to her "are you okay? Why are you on the ground?please answer or talk to me?"

Derek turned Casey over gently " oh my gosh, how did you get hurt you were behind me."

Casey curled up in Derek's arms, she started to sob " ma, max."

Derek pulled her back a little "what did max do?"

"when you got down here and when he got close to me,he hit me in the face. Then when I went behind you, I hit my foot on the stair case,and it hurts."

"casey which one hurts?"

"the foot,my foot hurts Derek"

"let me see it'' casey pulled herself away from him"don't touch it,it hurts"

"case, I know it hurts,but you could have broken it or something, okay let me see it case,i will be careful, I promise."


	4. were are you going

**Chapter 4**

"_the foot,my foot hurts Derek"_

"_let me see it'' Casey pulled herself away from him"don't touch it,it hurts"_

"_case, I know it hurts,but you could have broken it or something, okay let me see it case,i will be careful, I promise."_

"no,i don't trust you."Casey went to get up but fell.

"case, why don't you trust me."he helped her up

"why should I, you always prank me, hurt my feelings,and always try to hurt me."

"case,i never meant to hurt you I'm sorry, but you have to trust me right now, if you can ever trust me, then this is the time that it needs to be done."

Casey looked in his eyes to see that he was telling the truth and was concerned about her "okay,but be careful."

"i will" Derek checked her foot "case, its not broke,but you did twist it,so you sit here, and I'm gonna go get ice."

Derek went to get ice then when the phone rang "hello"

"hey Derek, its Nora."

"oh,hi Nora. Whats up"

"Derek,we wont be home, for the whole weekend,and a little bit of next week. We forgot to tell you guys,but we went to grandma's,we left money,and since schools on break, everything should be good. also you dad said absolutely no parties. Where's Casey?is she okay?"

" okay, and no parties, I understand. Also Casey is in the living room on the floor,she is fine,she ate and everything,but she hurt her foot,i have ice and I'm gonna go put the ice on her foot, I got her, okay.

"no, I know you, we will come back early,"

"Nora, I know what it feels like to hurt your foot, I play hockey remember, I will not leave her alone,until she is better,so don't come back early okay. I promise I wont leave her alone,i will help her,and make sure she eats."

"but Derek what about if you want to go out."

"Nora I'm not going anywhere until she is better. Now I need to go, tell her about you guys and give her ice."

"Derek, what if she need to go to the hospital."

"i have a car,and I have Emily's parents next door,okay. We are fine. I have to go. Bye have fun"

"bye love you guys"

Derek walked back to the living room,to see Casey trying to get up, then she feel again.

So he rushed over to her. "are you okay case."

"yea, I'm fine,I'm just trying to get up to my room."

"here case, why don't you let me help you."

"why are you being so nice."

"come on case lets get you to your room, I'm gonna lift you up and I want you to put your arms around my neck, got it."

"got it."

Derek picked her up like he said and she put her hands around his neck. And they got her up the stairs and to Derek's room,and was passing Derek's room,when Casey spoke.

" Derek, can I go in your room please."

Derek smiled" sure case." they got to his bed and Derek got his knee on the bed then he got the other knee on the bed and moved Casey to the side of the bed where the wall is and laid her down."okay let me see your foot"he took her shoe off and put the ice on it.

"case, I almost forgot our parents are going to be gone for the weekend and a little bit of next week,and they left us money. I told your mom that you hurt your foot,and that I will take care of you because I know how bad it hurts because of hockey. they said okay,and to make sure that I help you and I told them don't worry I'm not leaving till you get better."

"Derek, thanks a lot. But why are you being so nice."

"well, because, I know how bad it hurts, and I didn't like seeing you like that, you didn't have nothing you could do, also you are family,and you mean a lot to me case."

Casey set up " what do you mean?"

Derek got up and started pacing then he set down on the bed "case, I know you think I hate you, but the truth is I don't.

"thanks Derek, I never really hated you, I just thought you were a jerk."

"well, I'm not. And you need you rest so here is some medicine, that should ease the pain, and I will be downstairs eating then, I will be back up here in my room or your room watching a movie or something, so if you need me you know where I am. Also here's your cell, call me if you need me. Night case"

"Derek"

'

"yea, case,

"thanks, for everything. you mean a lot to me to Derek."

Derek left Casey to sleep, and he went to eat, but he called Kendra first.

"hello"

"hey Kendra is Derek."

"oh hey Der bear."

"please don't call me that"

"whatever whats wrong"

" well Kendra I need to tell you something"

"oh cool me too"

"well I wanna go first"

"i want to Der bear"

"okay same time"

" D-i wanna break up"

" K- I want to break up"

" wait Kendra you want to break up"

"yea I like someone else"

"me too"

"bye Kendra, good luck"

"you too, bye Der bear, I mean Derek"

Derek hung up and started to eat his sandwich when his phone started buzzing.

" Ughh" he put his sandwich down " oh I got a text, lets see who its from"

_**Derek,**_

_**please get up here,now.**_

_**~Casey**_

Derek shoved his phone in his pocket and ran up the stairs, and into his room " Casey, what's wrong, I got your text"

"Derek, my foot hurts"

he laughed" no duh Case, you ran it into the stairs." he then looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, some coming down her cheeks. He ran to her " Case why does your foot hurt so bad now?"

" I don't know"

"let me see it" she let him see it,he then sighed a relief." case, it hurts because you wrapped the ice on your foot to tight, and your foot is numb."

" oh, I'm sorry Derek, I brought you up here for nothing."

"its okay, just get better okay case"

**2 DAYS LATER**

Casey has slept in Derek's room, and he has slept on the floor of his room, he brought a mattress in there, so if she needed anything, he was there. Casey has been getting better she can walk, but it still hurts a little. Derek is feeling something weird every time he's around Casey, Casey is the same.

Casey woke up then looked down to see Derek staring at the ceiling. So she decided to mess with him. She got up very careful, and then jumped on the mattress the best she could.

" what the heck, Casey, what are you doing?"

"i wanted to mess with you"

"what were you trying to do, scare me. You shouldn't have jumped, you are just now getting better"

"jeez Derek, I was just messing with you, and I was just trying to have fun. Yea I'm getting better, but I can walk and stuff so if you want to be jerk about me trying to get you to smile then fine be a jerk,but not around me."Casey got off the mattress and walked over to the door,and opened it,she started to walk out when...

"Casey, where are you going?"he felt guilty _ " what if something happens to her."_

"away from you"with that she walked out and closed the door and went to her room,knowing she probably couldn't get downstairs.


	5. what if she gets hurt

**Chapter 5**

"_Casey, where are you going?"he felt guilty " what if something happens to her."_

"_away from you"with that she walked out and closed the door and went to her room,knowing she probably couldn't get downstairs._

CASEY'S PROV~~

I went in my room and closed my door and layed down on my bed.

"_ugh, why was he being such a jerk. I was just trying to have some fun and make him smile. What is wrong with him? Why is it every time mi around him I can't help but want to kiss him? Eww Casey thats so wrong he is your step-brother. Ugh I don't care, he is a jerk. I was right about him. All he cares about is himself,hockey, and girls." _I found my book that was next to my bed and threw it at the wall.

I got up and went to Lizzy's room. Knowing Derek wouldn't look for me there, but I made sure to have my cell phone.

DEREK'S PROV~~

after Casey left I felt guilty, no guilty is an understatement, I felt horrible, I mean all she was trying to do was make me smile and have some fun.

"ugh" I got off the mattress and went over to my bed were Casey had just been, and I layed down. I looked up at the ceiling_ "Derek, why are you so stupid? You broke up with your girlfriend because you thought you liked Casey. Me like Casey ha, but then why is it every time I'm around her all I want to do is kiss her. Eww Derek, she is your annoying step-sister who studies for fun. What ever, I'm the star hockey player I can get any girl I want."_

I then heard something hit the wall hard, so I jumped out of bed and ran over to Casey's room. I don't care if we just had a fight I promised I would take care of her and I also care for her no matter what. hoping she was okay, because she still couldn't walk that well, I ran to her room after I fell over the Mattress.

"Casey." I flew the door open, but when I looked in the was no one there."Casey" I walked in starting to get worried. " Casey, where are you." I couldn't find her anywhere.

I went downstairs, went to Nora's and dad's room, outside, Edwin's and Martie's I even checked Lizzy's. "where can she be. CASEY." no answer. " Casey where are you." I flopped down on the coach scared to death that she would hurt herself again.


	6. Are You Mad At Me

Chapter 6

"_where can she be. CASEY." no answer. " Casey where are you." I flopped down on the coach scared to death that she would hurt herself again_.

CASEY"S PROV~~ RIGHT BEFORE DEREK WENT SEARCHING FOR HER.

"_ugh, why was he being such a jerk. I was just trying to have some fun and make him smile. What is wrong with him? Why is it every time mi around him I can't help but want to kiss him? Eww Casey thats so wrong he is your step-brother. Ugh I don't care, he is a jerk. I was right about him. All he cares about is himself,hockey, and girls." I found my book that was next to my bed and threw it at the wall._

_I got up and went to Lizzy's room. Knowing Derek wouldn't look for me there, but I made sure to have my cell phone._

As soon as I got in Lizzy's room, I called Emily.

"hello" the also happy voice said.

"hey Em. Its Casey."

"omg, Case where have you been."

"sorry I hurt my foot. Can you come get me, I can't be in this house with Derek anymore and I don't think I can down the stairs myself."

"i'm out my door and almost to yours, I'll be as quit as possible."

"k,thanks Em."

as she hung up she made sure Derek was in his room, he had his door open,and I could see that he was laying on his bed. She made her way to the stairs when she saw Emily walk in the house and up the stairs to help her down. They heard a thud an Casey singled for Emily to hurry up.

They made it to her house and up to her room. Casey kept getting phone calls from Derek,she even started getting text. She then turned her phone off.

"now, case why did I have to come get you."

"well, it started the day I was talking to you on I.M." she then told the rest Emily the whole story. "then I jumped on his bed and he got mad,so I called you to come get me,and no he wont stop calling me." after I finished I flopped down on her bed I was sitting on.

"oh i'm sorry sweetie."Emily's hug made me feel better

"Emily, I know you like him,but I think I may..."

"Case, I already know. You like Derek, don't you."

"maybe, I mean,i don't want to like him. Emily its wrong, he's my step-brother. It's incest. He is also annoying, mean, a jerk,a player,and all he cares about is hockey and girls."

"Casey, its not incest, he's your STEP-brother,key word step. And yea he is a player and does like hockey but he can also be sweet,nice,caring,and he loves and would do anything for Marti. Case I know you like him,why not think about it. okay."

"okay, thanks Em, your a great friend. Are you mad that I may like him."

"god, Casey I couldn't be mad about something that I have no control over, plus I don't like him no more."she then pulled me into a hug,until her phone rang.

"hold on sweetie." she checked her phone. Then went pale as she looked at me.

"Casey, it's Derek."


	7. Mood Swings

**Chapter 7**

"_hold on sweetie." she checked her phone. Then went pale as she looked at me._

"_Casey, it's Derek."_

DEREK' S PROV~~

ugh, Casey wont answer her phone, so now I have to call Emily.

The weird thing is every second I don't know where she is and if she is okay or not,my heart is breaking a little by the second. "please pick up Em."

'why do I care, why do I just wanna kiss her, ugh this is so weird, I think I may love my step sister, no I know I love my step sister, but I cant worry about this I need to worry about if she is okay.

"emily, pick up."

CASEY'S PROV~~~

"w-what."my faced paled too

"its Derek,what do I do."

sigh,"he is probably freaking out so answer it, but don't tell him where I am."

she breathed in and out "hello,"

"hi Derek" I put my ear to the phone so I could hear but she put it on speaker for me.

"emily, where is Casey."

"what do you mean. I haven't seen her in forever. Derek did you lose your step-sister."

"yes, I mean maybe, I mean no, I didn't lose my step-sister I just misplaced her."

I could hear him slamming doors which meant he was looking for me.

Emily laughed, "Derek, you cant misplace a person."

"okay fine I lost her. She hurt her foot so she has to be upstairs somewhere, but I have searched up and down stairs, and I still cant fine her."i heard him sigh,"emily are you sure you don't know where she is, cause I will deny this if you ever tell anyone but i'm worried about her."

I gasped,

"emily you there."

"yea,"she looked at me,giving me the 'I told you so look', "i'm here."

"ugh, emily I don't know what to do, i'm so worried and scared,what if she is hurt, I couldn't live with my self. emily I may even.."

I didn't want to hear what he was gonna say so I grabbed the phone and cut him off, "Derek, what do you want. I'm fine."

"C-Casey."

"duh, now WHAT."

"you sure your fine? Where are you?why did you leave?"

"I'm fine, I left because you were being a jerk,and I had emily come get me,i'm at her house, and I'm not coming back yet.''

"Casey,come on. I'm coming to get you."

"i'm not leaving."

"Casey."

"no. im not leaving."

the line went dead and there was a knock on Emily's door,"come in.'' she yelled.

I looked and Derek was standing there."i told you I was coming to get you."he said with a smirk. I wanted so bad to slap the smirk off his face.

"well you came all this way for nothing cause i'm not leaving."

next thing I know he has me in his arms bridal style,"well to bad, cause your coming home, now and there is no discussion to it."

"emily, help."

"sorry case, I cant, but Derek you better take care of her, if I have to come back over there i'm hurting you."

"yea yea yea." he said carrying me down the steps

"i mean it Derek,take car of her."

Derek opened the door and walked me up the steps to his room, and put me on the bed."i told you I didn't want to come home"

"well to bad, I was worried so now I don't have to worry if your here."

"i know"i mumbled

he looked at me shocked, "what"

"nothing."

"case, you can't lie,everyone knows it, what did you say."

"i know, okay fine, I heard you whole conversation with emily, the phone was on speaker."i said looking at him

he just looked at me"you heard me"

"yep, what were you going to say Derek, huh."

he turned around." nothing."

"Derek, I have known you for 2 years what where you gonna say."

he then snapped,"it doesn't matter. And just because we have been in the same family for two long freaking years doesn't mean you know me, because no one freaking knows me, not my dad, not same, and there is no freaking way you would know me, and I would never LET you know me, no body but me is aloud to know the true me."

my jaw dropped

"i'm sorry case, i'm going to your room, see you later, if you need anything call me."

he walked out of his room and to my room and I heard him cursing through the wall. then I heard muffled sobs,"what the heck, is wrong with him. He is no girl,he shouldn't be having mood swings."

I sighed,

"i'm gonna figure out why he is having these mood swings."

I then fell asleep.

sorry it took  
xoxo, mileyrocks


End file.
